Hikawa
Hikawa (氷川, Hikawa) is a leader of the vampires. A man of action, he seems to lead a task force charged with eliminating enemies of his people. A pragmatic, beautiful man and a heavy smoker, he is also an accomplished fighter that even the Oni Boss seems to respect. He fought Izumi in the past and seems to be the enemy of Gantz Players. So far, Hikawa has won all of his battles, whether it was against Akira, Izumi, or Kurono which demonstrates the capabilities of an exceptional combatant (although he had advantage in the last two, Izumi saving his girlfriend, but getting killed in the process and Kurono having no memory of Gantz due to being revived). He, however, seems to constantly underestimate the "hunters". Despite this, he is at least intelligent enough to recognize the danger of trying to fight the Roman Statue Aliens, as he and Chiaki are seen running away from them. Hikawa is later teleported to the Gantz room (along with fellow vampire Chiaki who was holding on to Reika) while holding on to Suzuki after killing Kurono. He is given the same limitations as the other players (impossibility to leave the room, bomb located in the head). After killing three Osaka players, Chiaki is attacked by two Nurarihyon aliens. Hikawa kills them both but loses his right index finger in the process. He is next seen carrying an armless Chiaki to the Tokyo Gantz team. He questions them on what happens when one re-enters the room and whether they are returned to normal or not. Reika proceeds to ask if he's trying to save Chiaki, but instead he says that he just wants his finger back. He appears at the end of 277, slashing the 100 point alien. However, the final blow was dealt by Kato Masaru. Upon returning to the room it is revealed that he scored a total of 42 points. Personality and Fighting Style Hikawa is a calm, quiet, and collective individual. He is a sadist like most vampires and claims to only care about himself. In most of his fights with either the hunters or the aliens he has shown incredible skills, especially in swordsmanship. He moves swiftly avoiding both Kaze and Kato's attempts to strike him down with relative ease. Hikawa has been seen using a handgun and a katana he produces from himself, as well as an H gun retrieved in battle. He appears to be the strongest of the vampires seen thus far Current Events After the Nurarihyon mission he is seen back at the room, he and Chiaki are seen at the back of the Gantz room listening to Nishi's foretold "End of the World" though they aren't seen again after that, it is unknown whether he and Chiaki have informed their vampire organization of their travel to the Gantz room and have become participants. So far he or Chiaki hasn't been seen since chapter 297. He and Chiaki are finally shown in chapter 382 watching the Fight between Eeva Gund and the remaining members of the Katastrophe team, noting that it's over for them. Category:Male characters Category:Vampires Category:Living characters Category:Tokyo Gantz team Category:Characters who ever appeared on the Tokyo Gantz team